Zoey's dragon
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: In the dark night a beast with scales of gold was looking for someone very close to her, only to met a annoying host and a metal cage


**Hey guys a terrible thing happened to me. I got bored and wrote a random story. I hope you guys like it please review, follow, and fav.**

 **!**

A gold nightfury was flying over a vast ocean. She was looking for her rider, a teen with red hair in pigtails, goes by the name Zoey. The sky blue eyed dragon soon saw the island.

 _'_ _I'm close I feel it'_ she huffed in determination and put on a little more speed. The female dragon wasn't tired much fore a nightfury has a large stamina. The only thing lighting the golden dragon's way is the full moon, and her natural night vision. The nightfury quickly landed on the beach and silently stalking across the island, making sure to avoid the cameras. Using her amazing hearing and smell to find the owner of the empty saddle on her back. 'There' the sky blue eyed fury gazed at two crummy log cabins. Her nose lead the female dragon to the right cabin so she went there first.

The golden dragon gracefully leapt onto the roof and hung upside down to look through the window. The female fury took a big whiff of air and silently purred, one of the scents matched Zoey's. Than a net wrapped around the dragon and everything went black.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Nightfury pov:

After I was caught I was thrown into a cage I wrapped my wings around my body and tail in a cocoon.

"WAKE UP!" a male voice shouted near me after a loud horn, lots of mumbles and complains followed. "I had a different challenge planned for today, but we found this… animal hanging around the cabin" something poked my wings causing me to quick as a flash use my tail to slap it away. "The team that loses all their members has to take care of the animal, the winning team can use him-" I growled loudly. "-her in future challenges" the voice finished. "You have 20 seconds to hide, GO!" a horn sounded off and sounds of people running started. A while later my cage was open and in a flash I was hidden in the forest.

 _'_ _Now to find Zoey'_ I rolled my shoulders and jumped from tree to tree following my rider's scent. Not long later I found her with five other people, I was too excided to care and pounced her to the ground, causing Zoey to accidently let out a startled cry gaining the other's attention.

"Zoey!" some of them shouted, but I didn't care I started licking my rider's face, earning a laugh.

"Okay! Okay! I missed you too!" Zoey softly pushed me off and got up with a laugh. "Ugh you know that doesn't wash out" she groaned, I did a dragon like laugh.

"Umm what's going on?" one of the other teens asked, ruining our reunion.

"Oh um this is Goldensky my… um dragon" Zoey nervously introduced, I cooed and nuzzled her side.

"But dragons don't exist!" the tiny boy in a red jacket shouted. I growled showing my teeth, startling everyone but Zoey.

"Shh Goldensky, Cam didn't mean it" my red haired rider scratched behind my ear plates, earning a closed eyed purr. "Okay, these people are my team. Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, and Mike" Zoey pointed to each person as she said their names. I sniffed the air and acquired their scents.

"Great we can use your beast to win" Jo smirked, does she only care about winning?

"if she wants to" Zoey shrugged and bent down to my eye level. "You remember hide-and-shriek?" she asked.

 _'_ _Of course!'_ I nodded excitedly.

"I want you to find four other teens, ready?" Zoey stood up and put a hand in front of my face, I crouched with a determined look. "Go!" I snapped my wings open and flew into the sky. Later I saw four other teens, smirking I wrapped my wings around my body and dove. The unique nightfury shriek sounded.

"Does anyone else hear that?" one of them asked before I snapped my wings open and caught one teen in each paw.

 _'_ _Found you!'_ I roared in victory, than I remembered I don't know where to go. Luckily Zoey's nightfury call told me where to go. _'Coming!'_ I snorted and flew over to the cabins, where Zoey's team were waiting. I dropped the four humans shouting in my claws on the ground, than landed next to Zoey.

"Dawn, Lightning, Sam, and Scott you guys lost, the winner for part one of the challenge are the Mutant Maggots!" the man I believe is Chris smiled. I narrowed my eyes at the man that put me in that cage.

 _'_ _I remember your scent'_ I growled and stalked forward, Chris frowned and started sweating.

"Now now, I didn't mean it" he started backing up, but tripped and fell, I put a paw on his chest and looked at Zoey.

"We had a talk about this, no" she sighed, I whined and trotted over to her, earning a scratch on the nose.

"Thank you" Chris stood up and dusted off his shirt, clearing his throat. "Part two of the challenge is making a home for the dragon, she'll be the judge" the host pointed to a pile of random items. With the blow of a air horn the two teams rushed to the pile, Chris yelled something about surprises, but I just hung upside down on a tree branch. With my wings blocking the sun, I fell asleep for a nap.

1-2-3-4-5-6

The blow of a air horn woke me up, I grumbled and opened my wings. My eyes widened at the sight of two stables. One was really nice with a large stone slab, a fool bowl, and a water holder seen on farms. The other one was a pile of broken wood. No one was around, but I can tell they were close. I snorted and trotted over, the saddle on my back shifted slightly. First I stepped on the wood pile and used my light blue fire to heat it up, causing the wood to set on fire. I rolled my eyes and grumbled before walking out of the fire calmly as a human used a hose to douse the fire. I walked up to the well built stable, gracefully jumping onto the roof. I started whacking and jumping on top of it, the roof held with little creak.

 _'_ _Hm sturdy'_ I purred and jumped off and walked onto the slab and again using my fire to heat it up. It didn't set fire, so with a purr I laid down on the slab. I heard Zoey's team cheer, while the other one glared at Scott.

"The Mutant Maggots win, meaning the Toxic Rats have to take care of whatever- her- name, while the Maggots use her in future challenges!" Chris appeared out of no where and yelled. I walked over to Zoey and motioned to the saddle.

"What's your beast saying?" Jo crossed her arms as everyone looked at my rider.

"She wants to go on a flight" the red head climbed on the saddle and started adjusting a few things.

"Wait you ride that thing?" Brick waved his hands side to side, I gave him a glare.

"You must have had Goldensky for a long while if you fly without fear" Mike pointed out.

"Yea, you guys can watch if you want" Zoey offered as she finished with the saddle. "Ready girl?" I nodded with a snort, I felt a soft tap on my side and took off. I did a bunch of tricks twisting, turning, and barrel rolls. For our last trick I flew high in the air as Zoey flattened against my back, I wrapped my wings around my body and dived. When the shriek started I fired three plasma blast and flew through them. When I was about to hit the ground, I opened my wings and calmly landed near the group, who all were awing.

 _'_ _I think we broke them'_ I cooed as Zoey got off my back. For the rest of the day everyone was prasing and asking Zoey if she can teach them to ride.

 **!**

 **You guys better like this cause I wrote it in a notebook and took me about a none stop hour to type and edit it.**


End file.
